You can be anything in the dark
by FlameSaviour
Summary: OCC x Prussia. When the owner of the room of light opens the doors into the room of darkness..what will happen?


_The dancers of the darkness_

These four walls, they are long. They never end. This room, it never ends. It's a endless darkness in this room. You can't see your shadow, because there is not one, you can't see yourself, because in this room, light does not exist. You can hear a lamp flickering, but not see the light what it made.

I am here alone. But who am I?. How can I tell, what kind of creature I am, when I can't see myself. How can I tell that these things, connected to my hand are fingers. What if they are roses? In the darkness, they can be whatever I want. I can look like a princess, but still I feel like a monster. I can have beautiful soft skin, but still it feels like pale and rotten. And my eyes. I can have sparkling happy green eyes, but still they are emotionless, cloudy and empty grey. There is no imagination in this room.

I rule myself in here. I decided that I look like this. No one in the darkness rules me. Because I am the only one here.

Alone but not alone. There is dancers, but you can't see them. They are the dancers of the darkness.

Even the dancers of the darkness, are resisting the urge to come and take me away, make me one of them. Faceless dancer, in a black dress, spinning around, until the morning comes and their ugly faces are revealed. Those nasty rotten faces, they don't live, they are there just to die. To kill their victim.

They are thirsty to have a victim. There is no someone, just a victim. They play with the victims mind, sing their no sense making songs, until the victim breaks. Until the victim becomes their little ballet shoe, so the dancers can step onto the victim and after that, throw them into the trash can.

This is the game what darkness gives me. The game that never ends. It goes on and on and on. Every time the darkness expect me to lose, but I have to win. If I lose, the darkness will take everything away. Even the darkness..then what's left? Where do I go? Is there anything, or nothing?..Then again what is nothing?.

I have become nothing. So is nothing me? Or am I nothing?.

In the end, here I am. Leaning against the cold wall, the endless cold wall, in the endless darkness. Like when I close my eyes and opened them again. I am still here. It's endless time. Or then there is no time at all. This is all just a stop. Nothing moving , nothing happening. Nothing. It's a stop. An endless stop. It's making this room even more horrible. This is the room of darkness.

* * *

_The dancers of light_

These walls are white and warm. I can see the corner of the room, it's not very big, but it's beautiful. It's a endless light in this room. Even thought there is so much light, there are no shadows. The lamp is always on, and the light of it fills the room.

I may be here alone, but still I am not. I have the light with me. We are like friends. And thanks to that friend, I know what kind of creature I am. I am a nation. Well actually an ex-nation, so does that make me a human?. These things what are connected to my hand are fingers. You are not forced to call them fingers, you can call them roses if you want to. But to me, they are fingers, because I see what they are and I see what I am. I look like an albino. I have red flashing eyes, white hair and pale skin. But don't blame me, this is just the way, how I show you that how awesome I am.

There is no ruler in the light. There is no 'me' there is 'us', because in the light you are never alone. You maybe don't see who else is here with you, but there is someone. You just need some imagination.

The light dances around the room. Keeping you happy and not scared at all. The beautiful faces of these dancers of light are comfortable. They smile at you and sing their beautiful songs to you. They are soft, and if you stay longer you can have a chat with them. You just need some imagination.

This game what light gives me. It never ends. Even thought I am winning. I am reaching for my goal. This is awesome. The light is not racing uncomfortably, it's not a race between enemies. It is a friendly game, there is no losers, there is just winners. Everyone can win in this game. Winning will give you everything you want. You can stay right there. In the room of light, 'nothing' doesn't exist.

I have become something. So is something me? Or am I something?.

In the start and in the end here I am. Leaning against the comfortable warm wall, in the endless light. When I close my eyes and open them again, there is always something new in there. It's like time is moving faster every time. Time. It's in this room. It's moving things further and making things perfect. This is the room of light.

* * *

_When the door opens to the endless darkness._**  
**

I have been looking at that door for ages. But it disappeared. I don't know where it is now.. Or does it even exist. The door what holds light behind it, but I can't see it. There is not even a dot of light in this room... I wan't out..Please..Let me go..PLEASE..I WANT OUT! I AM SCARED! I DON'T WANT TO BELONG TO THE DARKNESS! I CAN'T SEE! PLEASE!

* * *

I have been looking at that door for ages. It's locked. I know where the key is and I know pretty well it exist. The door what holds darkness behind it, but I can't reach it.. But today I am going to open it..I am saving her.. I AM GOING TO OPEN THAT DOOR!. I PROMISE! I PROMISE TO YOU! WAIT FOR THE AWESOME ME!

* * *

Who called? Who said something like that? Is there someone? Is someone coming? So many questions, but where are the answer?..

* * *

It's my time to stood up and walk to that door. I am getting closer and closer. I can almost touch the handle and when I do, many shivers ran trough my body. It was cold and full of darkness. I tried to open the door but it didn't even budge. It's still locked. Without noticing it, I am still holding the key. I can use it to open this door, but what will happen after that? Will the darkness take over of this room too? Or does it back up and let us be? I reached for the key from my pocket and held it in my soft grip. I lifted it to the keyhole and pushed it it. Turning it gently and hearing a nasty 'Click'..The door was unlocked now..

* * *

What was that? A 'Click'? Was it the door? Am I saved?

But the dancers! They are coming this way, they are making me crazy! ..Is this water? The room is filling with something weird and sticky, I can't stood up. I can't move my body. It's getting closer to my face. I try to lift my head so the sticky liquid can't touch my face, but still it splashed onto me and pushed trough inside of me. The liquid went into my mouth and to my lungs, it filled my lungs. It went into my nose, it was hard to breath. It went into my ears, it was hard to hear. It went into my heart..and I know that it is not water, it's darkness, and I am drowning into it.. I am dying here and becoming one of the dancers..

* * *

I pushed the door open, slowly and carefully. Gladly the darkness didn't come trough the doorway into my room, but it was there like a wall. A wall made of water. I could see inside, but I saw nothing. Just a pinch black room, with someone inside. A girl. My friend.

I carefully move my hand to the water wall, I carefully touched it, and I felt how the hatred and sadness from many lifeless years came trough my body. It wrapped around me and made my mind dark, but I am still on the side of light, so I am fine.. I can move on with this feeling of emotionless.

I slowly stepped into the water, it filled my lungs, but I was still breathing. But the air was heavy. I smelled dead roses from many dead years. I felt death in the room. There was so much dead things what filled the air in this room. I can't see them, but they are still there, you wanted or not.

One step closer to the colorless girl in the lonely corner of the room and I already felt tired.

Two steps closer to the emotionless girl in the sad corner of the room and I already feel like someone is following me.

Three steps closer to the limb girl in the dark corner of the room and I already hear bloody screams.

Four steps closer to the crying girl in the dead corner of the room and I already feel like I am drowning too.

Five steps closer to the cloudy eyed girl in the rotten corner of the room and I already feel like someone touched my heart with a cold hand.

Six steps closer to the hollow heart-girl in the cold corner of the room and I already feel like I am slowing down.

Seven steps closer to the lonely girl in the locked corner of the room and I already feel like I am going to hurl.

Eight steps closer to the not moving girl in the hiding corner of the room and I already feel like I am felling onto my knees.

Nine steps closer to the maybe dead girl in the old corner of the room and I already have knelt in front of her and wrapped my arms around her tiny weak body.

Ten steps closer to the lost child in this room of endless death and darkness..and I feel like I already lost her...

* * *

**... So, want me to continue this? Want to know what is going to happen next? ..Please review and sorry for the mistakes.**


End file.
